


Silent Deal

by geeniusbar



Series: Voldemort Wins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeniusbar/pseuds/geeniusbar
Summary: Voldemort wins, and due to Astoria’s pureblood status, she is high in demand. Due to her relationship with one of Voldemorts elite, her life is in high demand. After several blood sacrifices, the Greengrass blood curse is broken, and Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass is free to live her life with her Death-Eater husband.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Voldemort Wins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546141
Kudos: 15





	Silent Deal

Draco still obsessively took care of her, hand on her back, checking her when he came home from work. A kiss on her right cheek. She greeted him with wrapping her thin arms around his neck, pulling him in and kissing him once on the lips, very gently. He always would smile into it, hands supporting her waist, rocking the pair side to side for a few moments. 

It was the one part of his life that was normal. It was the one permanent part of his life. This little routine that they had. An unspoken routine that they repeated every day, without sharing the plan to continue it with each other. 

“What’s for dinner?” He asked, hands still resting on her waist, looking at the stove that they were in front of. He watched her smile kindly out of the corner of his eyes, her pale face lighting up the darkroom. 

“Spaghetti Bolognese.”

“Fantastic,” he responded, pulling her in for another quick kiss on the lips.

“How was your day?” She asked, curiosity pulling at the corners of her lips. He frowned at her. This wasn’t part of the routine. She never asked about his day, and he never asked about hers. It was part of their silent deal. The deal that they wouldn’t press what they knew would make each other upset. “You’re tense tonight, I can turn the stove off…”

“I don’t want to have sex, Tori.” he mumbled, pulling her in, letting her head rest just under his chin. She nodded into him, arms wrapping around his waist. 

“Draco, how was your day?” She pressed again, him sighing deeply. She rubbed his back. “Humour me.” 

He took a deep breath, pulling away from his lifeline, leaning against the kitchen bench behind him. His long blond hair falling like a curtain around his face. He could see her feet in front of him, her an unmoving force in his life.

“It was unpleasant,” he told her. “I ran into old Hogwarts students, mudbloods,” his tongue slipped over the slur easier than he’d like to admit. It was so harshly drilled into him, and the pair outside of their house attacked like any other Death Eater couple, as evil as the next. At home, they were different, gentler. Barely using the slur in their everyday life. “All mudbloods. And...you know the procedure. Exterminate on sight. Like...like the vermin they are.” He took another deep breath.

Astoria hated the way he spoke and hated when he spoke like this. But his fear of the Dark Lord was stronger, and his fear of seeing a different Draco tomorrow was stronger than his fear of making Astoria uncomfortable. He was terrified he’d seen into Draco’s mind and see that he wasn’t using the slurs with his girlfriend. The girlfriend who they thought was just as evil as he. 

“Of course,” she continued cooly, relief flooding Dracos body. “I can imagine why it was unpleasant. Mudbloods are a horrific sight.” Her tone was so similar to the tone she spoke at events when she was hooked on Draco’s arm, laughing pleasantly with the other Death-Eater elite. “I couldn’t imagine how satisfying it was to kill the vulgar things.”

“Amazingly so,” he cooed. 

“I wish I could join you. Imagine how pleasant it would be to kill them together.

“A dream,” he agreed, holding one arm out for her to walk to him, her body pulling into his. Her small frame fitting in his legs, arms wrapped around his body again, her head against his chest. He sighed into her, calmness washing over him as they stayed in that position. “I adore you.”

“I adore you,” her voice was soft again, the tone that he was used to. The tone that he loved, and fell in love with. “Come help me with the dinner, dearest.”


End file.
